


The Secret to Bravery Is Being with Someone

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Scorpius Malfoy-Potter is frightened by the storm outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret to Bravery Is Being with Someone

Lightening flashed and thunder roared outside as the storm raged on. The wind howled as rain and branches crashed against the windows.  In the bedroom, a small form shivered under his covers, jumping with each loud crash. There was a knock on the door before Harry Potter, aged 30, walked carefully into the room.

He watched the form under the covers, and softly said, “Oh, Scorpius.”

Hearing his father’s voice, Scorpius replied, “Daddy?” The four-year old peeked out from under his blanket with teary eyes, holding a stuffed dragon to his chest. Seeing Harry, he leapt from the bed and jumped onto him, grasping onto his nightshirt. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around his son, and held him close to him, pressing his lips to the top of his blonde head. He turned and sat on the bed, cradling his son.

“Scorpius, what’s the matter?” Harry asked.

“The storm is scary,” Scorpius whispered, a boom of thunder punctuating the end of his statement. He jumped in Harry’s arms, hiding his face in his shoulder.

Harry rubbed his back and said, “It’s okay. The storm won’t hurt you.”

“How do you know?” Scorpius muttered into Harry’s shoulder.

“Because Papa and I won’t let it, even if it tried,” Harry said. “We would never let anything hurt you. And even if it did, we will always try to help you.”

“It’s still scary,” Scorpius said.

“I know,” Harry said. “I used to be scared of storms too, and I didn’t have anyone to hug me either.”

Scorpius was silent for a moment, before he leaned back, looking Harry in the eyes, as grey met green. “What happened to make you brave?”

“I realized that they couldn’t hurt me. Thunder is harmless, and lightning rarely strikes,” Harry said, smiling softly. “I also got someone to hug me whenever a storm came.”

Scorpius nodded, “You can hug me whenever you want, Daddy.”

Harry said, “Okay and you can hug me, or Papa, whenever you need to. Speaking of which, do you want to sleep with me and Papa tonight?”

Scorpius nodded sleepily, and Harry carried him into his and Draco’s room. Draco was asleep, facing Harry’s side of the bed. He placed Scorpius between him and Draco and said, “Goodnight, Scorpius.”

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Scorpius yawned. He seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Harry was almost asleep, when he felt a light kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Draco, smiling at him sleepily. “I just wanted to make sure the storm wasn’t bothering you,” he explained.

Harry smiled softly and closed his eyes. He sighed sleepily, and, then, wrapping an arm around his two favourite men, said, “Not anymore.”


End file.
